Grandia- An Angelic Nightmare
by Alyth Potter
Summary: This is AFTER Grandia II took place, but I use most of the same characters but add some of my own...Some people come back from the dead...
1. trouble awakes

*Author's note: This is not dealing with the original Grandia, I don't know if they have nething in common though, because I've never played the first. Well, ne ways, this is using ppl from the second Grandia, but I'm adding a few characters. Anyways, here's my story! OH! I almost forgot. Even though Melfice is probably dead, (I dunno, I haven't finished the game yet…) He comes back…again…okay? Okay. If you have any questions, post them in a review, and, if you leave your e-mail addy, I will get back to you a/s/a/p!  
  
Kay Potter (Alyth) *your loving authoress!*  
  
  
  
Grandia- Angelic Nightmare  
  
Ryudo woke up in a cold sweat for the third time this week. He was recalling everything about his past…again. He could recall the time a year ago when his older brother, Melfice, had regained power and tried to kill him and his friends.  
  
"If it weren't for that automaton." Ryudo said to himself with a sigh of relief, his hand on his forehead. A quite large bird that was sleeping on the headboard awoke. This was a quite unusual bird, for he could talk.  
  
"Are you still having those dreams Ryudo?" The bird asked him, blinking his eyes.  
  
"I just don't understand it Skye. I thought that it was all over. I'm pretty sure that Melfice is, you know, this time, but I can't be sure. What if he came back?" Ryudo said with a sigh.  
  
"Well, I highly doubt it, but I guess anything is possible, judging from our last mission." The bird said with a ruffle of his wings.  
  
"I guess I'm just worrying too much. I need to calm down and loosen up a bit. Sorry for waking you up, Skye." Ryudo said, getting up off of his bed.  
  
"Oh don't be! I was getting up anyways. It's nearly time for breakfast you know." Sky said, flying to land on Ryudo's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. Well, let's go get us something." Ryudo said as they walked down the stairs.  
  
A girl that had blonde hair, pulled back in braids, was sitting at the kitchen table when Ryudo walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Morning Elena! Oh, and by the way, thanks again for letting me stay here with you!" Ryudo said with a smile. He proceeded to get a glass from the cabinet and pour himself a glass of orange juice.  
  
"Ryudo, that's the seventh time you've said that in the past two days, and you said it ten times the day before that! I've heard enough of it, you're welcome to stay as long as you want to, and you know it!" The girl called Elena said, brushing a loose piece of hair out of her face.  
  
"Oh. Okay then." Ryudo said, giving Elena a cheesy smile. Elena just laughed a bit and went back to eating her breakfast.  
  
Ryudo walked over to her and picked up a piece of bacon from her plate. He stuffed it in his mouth, and when she looked at him he gave her the same cheesy smile, only while chewing. Apparently, Elena thought this funny, because she began laughing exceptionally hard. This caused Ryudo to laugh also, and he almost choked because of it.  
  
"Remind me never to laugh when I have food in my mouth." Ryudo said, taking a drink of his already half gone orange juice. Elena laughed a little bit.  
  
"Oh, by the way, Ambrea is coming over today." Elena said, then took a drink of her water. Ryudo seemed to be the only person that drank the orange juice. He began to pour himself another glass, but almost dropped it when he heard the mention of Ambrea's name.  
  
"WHAT? Why are we bringing her along! You never told me anything about this!" Ryudo said, nearly spitting out the drink that he had in his mouth. (he had tried to take a drink from the carton.)  
  
"Ryudo! She's my friend!" Elena said in an angry tone. "In fact, she's my BEST friend!" Elena said, standing up from the table.  
  
"Oh, and it doesn't bother you that your best friend CONSTANTLY flirts, and in fact has a major crush on your BOY friend?" Ryudo said matter-of- factly. The look on his face caused Elena to laugh again.  
  
"I don't know about you Ryudo!" Elena said, still laughing.  
  
Ryudo went back to drinking his juice, and then began to get himself some breakfast.  
  
"Hey, Elena, you didn't make enough bacon for me!" Ryudo said, eyeing her plate.  
  
"Oh no, don't think you're getting any from me, you already stole one piece!" Elena said, as stern as she could. Ryudo gave her a puppy-dog face that could convince anyone.  
  
"Why do you do that to me Ryudo!" Elena said, trying not to laugh. "Fine, one piece. ONE!"  
  
While Ryudo reached over to get his bacon, the doorbell rang.  
  
"If that's Ambrea send her away, and I'm not here!" Ryudo said.  
  
"Ryudo, be nice!" Elena said, sternly.  
  
"Yeah Ryudo, please try and be nice." Skye said to Ryudo. He was perched on the back of one of the kitchen chairs now, instead of Ryudo's shoulder.  
  
"Shut up Skye, I wasn't talking to you." Ryudo said, giving his cheesy grin.  
  
By the time Elena came back, all four of her remaining pieces of bacon had been stolen, and Ryudo had eaten them.  
  
"Ryudo! Where did my bacon go?" Elena questioned him, her hands on her hips.  
  
"My stomach is being evil, and it is holding all four of them, Bill, Bob, Frank, and Fred, hostage. Sorry. I can get him to give them back, but it wouldn't be pretty." Ryudo said, taking a drink of his orange juice, then smiling at her. This smile was about as cheesy as the first was.  
  
Ambrea had walked in after Elena, and was now smiling, and batting her eyes flirtatiously at Ryudo. Ryudo picked up his plate and started to take it up to the sink. On the way,  
  
"See! Look at the way she stares at me!" Ryudo whispered playfully in Elena's ear. She chuckled a little at his remark.  
  
"So where are we going on this mission to?" Ambrea asked Elena, still looking at Ryudo.  
  
"A small town called Dragloning, just a little north from here, about a day's walk. If we leave soon, we should get there by dusk." Elena said, beginning to do the dishes.  
  
Ryudo had begun to take a drink of juice, but it was soon spit out when he heard Elena's words.  
  
"Dragloning? Wow. I know where that is! We can leave now… please?" Ryudo said, giving Elena his puppy-dog face.  
  
"Well, just let me get my bag. I just finished the dishes. Do you have your stuff Ambrea?" Elena asked her. This caused Ambrea to pull her gaze from Ryudo.  
  
"Oh, yeah, right in there. I set it on the couch. I hope you don't mind." Ambrea said, pointing into the living room. Then she tossed her back- length brown hair behind her shoulder, and locked the gaze of her golden brown eyes on Ryudo once again.  
  
"Okay then, it's settled! I'll get our bags Ryudo." Elena said, then began to turn around and head for her bedroom.  
  
"Let me help you!" Ryudo said quickly and nearly ran to catch up.  
  
While they were walking down the hallway, Ryudo began to complain about Ambrea.  
  
"See! Just look at that! Did you see that? When you asked her that question, she had to wrench her vision from me! I mean, I am a good thing to look at, but when she looks it's just an insult! And don't you dare ask to who!" Ryudo said as they gathered their stuff.  
  
"Okay…who to?" Elena said.  
  
"Oh. You're gonna get it!" Ryudo said, and began tickling her until she was purple in the face from laughing so hard.  
  
"We- better- get – going!" Elena said between her furious laughter. She was still laughing when they walked out into the living room.  
  
Ambrea heard them enter, and her gaze instantly locked on Ryudo.  
  
"Look! She's looking at me, and has that stupid smile on her face!" Ryudo whispered over to Elena.  
  
"Ryudo, just be quiet! She won't try anything." Elena whispered to him.  
  
"Hell she won't." Ryudo muttered under his breath. Things were going too good with Elena to screw them up now. He began thinking, and realized, maybe Dragloning wasn't such a good place to go after all. 


	2. Starlight reunions

The small dirt paths were emptied of all people, as usual, but still contained some monsters that they had to fight every once in a while. They ran into some big monkey looking dudes on their way out of town.  
  
"Tenseiken slash!" Ryudo yelled, then slashed one of them completely in half.  
  
"Here goes my impact bomb!" Elena yelled, and tossed a bomb at one of the three white monkeys. It killed it, but just barely.  
  
One of the monkeys had a chance to fight back, and it attacked Ambrea, who was already the weakest.  
  
Ambrea had a chaos mana egg, so she decided to use magic.  
  
"Ha ha! Take that!" Ambrea said, and sent a great flame roaring at the last monkey. It burnt it to a crisp. So, in a little bit of pain, they continued on, taking their healing herb won from the battle with them.  
  
They fought another monkey battle, and then they ended up fighting a battle against some birds. They slept in a small meadow, surrounded by a few trees. There were a couple of farmhouses a little ways away, but nothing major.  
  
Ryudo woke up the next morning early, and he went outside to get some firewood. He got a serious spook when he walked out of the tent and a girl with flaming red hair holding a bow and arrow was standing outside. He didn't see her at first, so he didn't know who she was. All he could do was hear her voice.  
  
"Hello? Why are people so stupid! This is my territory, so you'd better leave, and quick!" The girl said, kind of full of herself. After she spoke he knew at once who she was.  
  
"Millennia? Is that you?" Ryudo asked her.  
  
"Huh? Oh my god!" The girl dropped her bow and ran up to hug Ryudo.  
  
"Ryudo Ryudo Ryudo Ryudo Ryudo! I missed you so much!" She said, hanging off of his arm.  
  
"Yea yea, I missed you too. But right now I have to go get fire wood." Ryudo said.  
  
"No need!" The girl (presumably Millennia) said to Ryudo.  
  
"Why is that?" Ryudo asked.  
  
"Granas gave me my powers back, because he thought I needed them, since I've been with them for so long. So I'll get you a fire set up!" Millennia said. With a wave of her hand, (and a few curse words because it wouldn't work right away) she started a raging fire right in front of them… probably too close. Ryudo had been caught with the flame, and was now jumping up and down trying to beat it out.  
  
"What are you trying to do, kill me?" Ryudo screamed at Millennia.  
  
Elena walked out of the tent next, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Millennia! What are you doing here?" Elena said, sounding shocked and kind of worried.  
  
"I live over here! Well, I should say I lived over here. Some people who are followers of Valmar found out that I betrayed him. Hee hee… Who knew? Well, anyways, they set fire to my house." Millennia said, shrugging a little bit.  
  
"Anyways, I only shoo away tress passers." Millennia said, smiling.  
  
"Yeah. If we were trespassers, you would probably set them on fire, trying to kill them. Wait, but you did that to me! I guess were trespassers Elena!" Ryudo smugly said, now trying to pull off the burnt, and now fringed, part of his shirt.  
  
"Hey! That was a mistake!' Millennia pouted. Ryudo suddenly got an idea.  
  
"Hey, why don't you come with us Millennia?" Ryudo asked her. She simply put her hand over her chest and said,  
  
"Ryudo, you are so sweet! I would be happy to join you!" Millennia said then began to hug his arm. Elena glared at Millennia, and then Ryudo just smiled at Elena. He was trying to prove a point.  
  
Ryudo sent Millennia to help Ambrea to find firewood.  
  
"I don't care if you can do it by magic, I want some actual firewood!" Ryudo had told a pouting Millennia.  
  
"Ryudo, what do you think you are doing? You can't bring her along! Just look at the way she looks at you! It's obvious she wants you!" Elena said, definitely pissed off.  
  
"Hmm…Sounds something similar to, 'Oh please, send Ambrea away, she looks at me like she wants me bad', now doesn't it? My answer is the same as yours was." Ryudo said, matter-of-factly.  
  
Elena opened her mouth to say something, but decided against it.  
  
"I guess you're right." She finally said to him.  
  
"Now, we have both of them with us, so we may as well make the best of it." Ryudo said, wrapping his arms around Elena's waist in a hug. Elena returned the hug, and they just stood there until they heard someone coming.  
  
"Hey Millennia, Ambrea. Let's get this fire started so we can eat breakfast and get out of here.  
  
About 15 minuets later, the fire had been started, cooked over, put out, and the four were on their way. Elena was leading the group, but because she wasn't doing so good Ryudo took over.  
  
They walked into the room about an hour later, heading first to the general store to buy supplies. As they walked into the town, Ryudo looked about at the different buildings in the town. People were running about everywhere.  
  
A little girl walked up to Ryudo and hugged him around the legs.  
  
"Hey Morinda! I missed you guys! Where is your sister? I need to try and explain something to her." Ryudo said, sounding near tears.  
  
"I dunno." The little girl shrugged, and then walked away.  
  
"Huh? Who was that little girl?" Elena asked Ryudo.  
  
"Yeah, who?" Millennia butted in, curiously.  
  
About a year ago, they had fought the dark lord Valmar, as you probably know. Millennia was once the wings of Valmar, which was possessing Elena. They split apart, and that is how Millennia came to be on her own.  
  
"Millennia, butt out. Elena, I need to explain something to you." Ryudo said while dragging Elena away from Millennia and Ambrea.  
  
"Elena, the life you know about? That wasn't all of it. We lived here, in this town, for the longest time. When I turned 10, Melfice was almost 14. Well, back then, we fell in love and got married by the time we were 16. I didn't, but that was the tradition anyways." Ryudo began to explain. "Anyway, Melfice fell in love with a girl named Alyth, who lived in this town. He had liked her for a long time, but he had been afraid to tell her. They let each other know one day at a town dance." Ryudo said, shaking his head a little bit.  
  
"Oh." Elena said her eyes wide, as were her ears.  
  
"Well, they had set a wedding for Alyth's sixteenth birthday, because it was after Melfices and they had to both be 16 to get married. Well, we ended up moving a week after Melfice turned 15. Melfice reminded me everyday that he loved Alyth more than anyone. We all wanted to be swordsmen/women together, and travel along with each other." Ryudo continued.  
  
"So, then he met Reena. He still told me that he loved Alyth more than anyone. You see, she was who I was initially looking for after Melfice got possessed-" Ryudo said, but he was interrupted.  
  
"RYUDO!!!" A tall girl ran up from down the street, her butt length black hair blowing behind her. Ryudo could see her Emerald green eyes.  
  
"I'll finish later." Ryudo told Elena quickly.  
  
MEANWHILE ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Man, I'm really hungry. MOM! I'm gonna walk over to the bakery to get a cupcake or something!" A tall girl with butt length black hair yelled to her mom, and then yelled,  
  
"You coming Kalista?" Then walked out the door.  
  
"Just a second!" A bird creature said to her, and waddled out the door, then took flight and landed on the girl's shoulder.  
  
"You know, you could wait up a little bit." The bird said, panting from its flight. The girl caught a glimpse of a bird flying overhead. It had a horn, and it's wings looked oddly armored.  
  
"Hello? Alyth? ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?" The bird yelled, frantically flapping it's wings. Not too long after, it fell off of the girl's shoulder with a thud.  
  
"Hey! Wait up!" The bird said.  
  
"Be quiet you old bird." The girl snapped at the bird.  
  
"Hey, for a magical penguin, 23,000 years isn't too bad! I'm only middle aged, I still have over 10,000 years left in me!" The bird said proudly.  
  
"Yeah, magical my @$$. The only things magical you do is fly around and squawk off your beak, which isn't always a good thing." The girl told her with a slight laugh. Then she began to stare off down the street.  
  
"Alyth? What are you looking at?" The bird said, nearly panicking.  
  
"Oh my god…. Ryudo." Alyth said awe struck. She stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
Sure enough, down there was a tall boy with dark brown, messy hair. But who was the girl with him?  
  
"RYUDO!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'll finish later." Ryudo told Elena quickly. The, suddenly, he perked up, but not fakely.  
  
"ALYTH!" Ryudo yelled. They ran together and embraced happily. 


End file.
